Dying is just another way to find love
by EmptyOrFull
Summary: Our fair reader has always brought others love, now she would like to find hers! AvengersxReader


You frowned into your drink, wait a second, when had you ordered a drink? When had you come here? Also, why coffee, you hated coffee, there was a reason why, but you didn't remember it anymore. You drop some bills on the cafe counter and started walking out. A worker called out to you, that you had already paid. You just smile and keep walking. It wasn't your money. You had a habit of walking up and down the streets of this crazy city, aka Manhattan, and picking up dollar bills.

Director Fury looked at the assembled S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, "You were brought here because if the recent mishap in the city."

"Mishap?" Bruce asked.

Tony snorted, "Like the Mayor suddenly kissing some random chick in front of his wife on television? It's like the entire cities falling in love!"

"Yes, and we have determined the cause, an Amaremortem." Fury gestured to Loki, "Which is why Loki is here. To help us with the Amaremortem. Loki?"

Loki walked up, "Yes, let's make this brief. Amaremortems are like... Cupid. Not much is known, like why, how. But we do know they shoot people with arrows and then those people fall in love, but sometimes the Amaremortems' arrow kills instead. Yes Clint?"

"Are they good shots?" Everyone sighed.

"Yes.. Inhumanly." Loki respond thoughtfully.

Fury spoke up, "Your job is to keep an eye out, we want to prevent any deaths the Amaremortem could possibly cause."

"Sir, how well we know it's an Amaremortem?" Steve looked concerned.

Loki grinned, "They have wings!"

You had the most crazy dream last night, you had ran around Manhattan shooting people, and there were all these couples. And you hated to admit it, but seeing those couples, even in your dreams, made you incredibly lonely inside. You didn't want love, but to be around people would be nice. You were going to go make some breakfast when you tripped on something. A bow, huh. What?! You had broken your bow! Ever since that... You ran to your bed and felt around under it. Pulling out wire, shafts, feathers, everything you needed to make those stupid arrows. You didn't remember getting these things. Then you ripped open the backpack on the table. Four arrows, each lovingly wrapped in cloth. You pulled one out and examined it. Perfecting straight and balanced. Then you walked over to the bow. You had an awful urge to go outside. And you did. You watched the cafe across the street. The people sitting on the patio. That's when you saw her, a tall, earthen woman in long, flowing clothing with her friend, walking by. You could feel the muscles in your face relaxing into a emotionless mask. With graceful simplicity you raised the bow and arrow, drew back, let go. Then watched as the woman stooped down and kiss the man walking by. A little stammer of apologies, but you could see the light in their eyes. You sighed. Then walked over to the rest of the arrows. Why fight it? You were clearly losing anyways.

You allowed a small smile, watching the new couple kiss. Listening to the sweet nothing's they whispered to one another.

You sat by a girl, she was crying, deep, ragged gasps shook her body. "Why are you crying?"

She look at you,"My boyfriend dumped me."

"Oh, well, huh." You started fiddling with a twig, you could see how devastated she was. Then a silly thought passed through your head. I could make her an arrow.

You did, it was night black with gold inlay. She ended up with her best friend.

You went to a dance party, two people were there and you had their arrows. You just remember dancing slowly, then realizing you were the only one dancing alone. That made you angry.

You sat there, working furiously. Discarded attempts at arrows thrown about, broken in rage that they were imperfect. You could feel they weren't the one you wanted to make. You fingers were raw, and you had some knicks from cutting shafts. Why couldn't you do it? Build your arrow? Why? You scream in frustration, then called down the hall to let everyone know you were okay. You slammed the door, then fell asleep at your work table. Surrounded by knifes, sharpeners, the tools you know so well, with tears down your face.

You sat there. Looking at the thing you had made. It was strange to look at, so fancy you would think it couldn't do any damage, but that was a mistake, each orientated piece of it was sickly sharp, most of it barbed, you had band aids on you to proof it. It was black, or. At least when you first looked at it, then you would see the milky quality of it and that it's center was white. You sighed, carefully running a finger over the gold and silver filigree. This better be your arrow.

Now, the Avengers had gotten sick of waiting for the Amaremortem to pop up so they had convinced Loki to try, well as Tony had originally said "some crazy spell to find the damn thing", to which Loki said "You mean an tracking spell, but I need something of the Amaremortem's first, so how about an indicator spell?"

Apparently that was a simple crystal pendent on a chain the would move in the direct of the Amaremortem and the more it glowed the closer it was to the Amaremortem. Hopefully.

So the Avengers were concerned when the pendant led them to the darker side of Manhattan. Then really concerned to see an ambulance and cops in front of an apartment building.

"Shit." Was all Tony said as they raced in.

They ran into the room with the paramedics. Immediately seeing a (h/c) girl on the ground. A beautiful arrow in her chest, blood leaking out on the linoleum floor. Bruce refused to look, trying to keep his cool, and start fiddling through the deceased's things. "Hey guys? Come look at this." He handed out envelopes full of pictures.

Steve looked confused, and was blushing,"Um... They're all kissing couples?..."

Bruce just nodded,"Now look at this." He led them to a table covered in pieces of wire, snapped feathers, tools, and... Broken arrows...

"No. No way." Natasha gasped, looking at the girl.

Loki walked over, pulling off the dead girl's huge coat.

FWIP.

"Wings." He breathed out softly.

They all gathered around you. And all hell broke loose when the arrow and all the blood just vaporized. Poof. The girl opened her (e/c) eyes.

You took a deep breath. Everything sorta felt like it should hurt, but didn't. You opened your eyes. Starting when you saw all these people looking at you. One grinned seeing you open your eyes, the one with funny facial hair looked shocked and was holding his hand to his chest. Well, most of them looked pretty shell shocked. You sat up,"Um.. Hi? Can I help you?"

"No-"

"Yes." Said the smiling one."You're an Amaremortem."

"A what?"

"Come with us." The red head lady dragged you up. "You have answers we want."

"Ok, now tell us everything you know about this all. K?" The guy in purple pants said.

"Ok, I make arrows. Well actually I had been trying to stop... There was this accident once. And.. I.. Didn't want to do it anymore. But one day I realized I had been making them again. I don't know how, but I found the stuff under my bed." Now you were starting to ramble. "See, I make the arrows, there special, I shoot the person it's meant for and they find the person they love. Normally kiss them, but one time the guy groped another guy." You blushed remembering the look of shock on both men's' faces.

"Ok... Great, she makes arrows that induce groping guys, big whoop." Funny facial hair said.

You sighed,"Yeah.. Pretty much. So do I get to know your names? Sometime soon?"

The group just looked at you blankly until funny, irritating facial hair spoke up again. "You. Don't. Know. Who. We. Are." You nodded. "I'm Tony Stark, hot, philanthropist, billionaire. So don't shoot me. That's Clint, he is dying to see you in action with a bow. Natasha, Steve, Thor, Loki. And Bruce Banner, who can turn into a green rage monster."

"Ok.. So what next?"

Director Fury looked up at you over the just compiled file he was reading. "(Y/n), as we still would like to come to have a greater deal of knowledge about Amaremortems, you well be staying in Stark tower."

Tony started cheering until Natasha said, "Her arrows induce true love dimwit." Then he groaned. Clint looked thrilled and Steve just gave you a "nice to meet you new neighbor" handshake and looked slightly surprised at how firm your handshake was.

You smiled, this was going to be special, how did you know? An instinctive feel. You had killer instincts after all .

hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this! Now to clear up confusion, an Amaremortem is pretty much Cupid, but you don't fall in love with the first person you see, Amaremortems have sorta an internal compass that goes, two true loves are going to crosses pathes here and nothing well happen unless I intervene, well something might happen with out interference, but that's like a sure fire way. now people can die from these arrows, cause say the true love isn't there or the true love dies, or rejects them. the idea is that if you cant be with your true love you are better off dead because life won't be worth it anymore. Questions, comments? Review, review. I well put answers on the bottom of the page! Now a quick explanation, the following chapters well all be possible pathes, so maybe the next one well be LokixReader, and after that StevexReader. That does not mean reader had a relationship with Loki, dumped him and went out with Steve, they are... Different possibilities?


End file.
